backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Viking Voyage
Viking Voyage is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha Summary Vikings Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone set sail to find a new land. Together, they must overcome three obstacles on their voyage - and outwit the beautiful Mermaid Tasha - before they can reach an undiscovered land and make their Viking marks. Recap Uniqua, Tyrone, and Pablo are in the backyard. Pablo and Tyrone are shouting "Yahh!" and bumping their bellies. They explain to the viewer that they are tough Vikings. They start to sing the song If You Wanna Be A Viking. ''Then they ask each other if they should sail to Iceland, Vineland, or Greenland. Tyrone suggests that they should try to find a new land no one has discovered. They all agree. Tasha was overhearing the situation and doubts that they are half as tough as her, the mermaid. Meanwhile, the Vikings have decided to set sail. The backyard transforms into a Viking ship in the middle of the ocean. They start sailing. Pablo is the lookout, Uniqua steers the ship, and Tyrone guides them with a map of the ocean and tells the others that they should be reaching the doldrums any minute. Pablo asks Tyrone what the doldrums are, and Tyrone answers by telling him that they are things in the ocean that stop the wind. Pablo doubts that there will be any doldrums. Just then, the ship stops. The Vikings all know that they have reached the doldrums. They have no idea what to do. Then Tyrone suggests that the two should row the boat. Uniqua and Pablo row very slowly and they start moving. Then, after about a minute of rowing, they hear wind and they start moving without rowing. They go back to their stations. Meanwhile, Tasha is bragging to herself and the viewer about how tough mermaids are. The camera moves back toward the Vikings. Tyrone tells Uniqua and Pablo that next, they will be entering the stormy, rocky region. Uniqua doubts that they will run into any rocky and stormy region. Pablo spots a lot of rocks up ahead as thunder sounds. Uniqua needs help steering the ship, so Tyrone rushes over to help her steer out of the region. They turn at every rock. At the end of the region, they come across a large wave and ride it out of the storm. The sky now is blue and free of clouds. As the Vikings sail on, Mermaid Tasha is perched comfortably on a rock, watching them sail away. She comments to the viewer once again how the Vikings think they're tough just because they made it through the stormy, rocky region, adding that she loves it around here, because "mermaids are the toughest". She sings ''Extra, Extra Tough as she swims around her domain. Studying the map again, Tyrone tells Pablo and Uniqua that they will be approaching a raging whirlpool next. Pablo asks what a raging whirlpool is. Tyrone tells him that it is a large spinning part of the sea that sinks ships into the water. Pablo sees the whirlpool up ahead. The Vikings' ship floats into it and starts to spin rapidly. Uniqua, Tyrone, and Pablo are spun off their feet and hold on to the boat's wooden dragon head in the front. They sing Hold Tight. The ship spins into the air and of the whirlpool. Tasha had been planning to show them how tough she is, so she starts to jump in and out of the water, getting the Vikings' attention. The Vikings do not know what is causing the splashing and keep running to the source of the sound. Tasha splashes to the left, and the vikings run to the left side of their ship. She then swims under the boat and to the right side, repeating the trick. Uniqua gets the joke and stays on the right. Tasha is caught. Tasha tells the vikings that mermaids are tougher than them. The Vikings doubt it and start to continue their exploration. Tasha tells them that she has them pinned in, but they don't believe her. The Vikings tell her that they are the toughest, so they try to steer their ship to escape her. The Vikings try moving several times but are stopped. Mermaid Tasha blocks their every turn. They give up. Tasha tells them they will sing for her forever, and the Vikings don't want to mess with someone as tough as a mermaid. Tyrone tells Tasha that himself and the other two Vikings will go to the back of the ship to decide on what song to sing first. Pablo asks if they can sing "The Wheels on the Bus", but Tyrone tells him that he has a plan to sing Tasha a lullaby, causing her to fall asleep, so they can escape. Uniqua and Pablo like the idea and run over to Tasha, who is waiting for them. They sing the song Rockabilly Lullaby, and Tasha snoozes while floating. The Vikings start to slowly steer the ship away from the sleeping mermaid. They sail to the island which no Viking has ever discovered before. It is covered in sand. The three think about what they should call it. Tyrone comes up with the final choice: Sand Land. Pablo and Uniqua like the name and start to draw their faces in the sand, as their "Viking marks". Uniqua's stomach growls. Pablo asks if the sound was another Viking. Tyrone asks if it was another mermaid. Uniqua tells them that it was just her stomach and invites them over to her house for graham crackers and milk. Tasha jumps out of the water and exclaims that graham crackers are her favorite treat. The high seas turn back into the backyard as the four sing the end song and head to Uniqua's house. Pablo, Uniqua, and Tyrone open the door and yell the Vikings' most famous quote, "YAHH!" Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Viking Uniqua) and singing voice Jamia Simone Nash *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo (Viking Pablo) *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone (Viking Tyrone) *Naelee Rae as Tasha (Mermaid Tasha) *Kristin Klabunde as Singing Voice of Tasha Songs *If You Wanna Be A Viking *Extra, Extra Tough *Hold Tight *Rockabilly Lullaby Category:Episodes Category:Season 1